Spider-Man: Far From Home
Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia *Am 23. Juni 2016 verriet Sony-Chef Tom Rothman, dass Sony und Marvel an weiteren Spider-Man Filmen arbeiten werden. *Am 27. Juli 2016 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit Collider bekannt, dass man bei den Sequels ähnlich verfahren möchte, wie die Harry Potter-Filme es taten und man jedes Mal ein Jahr aus Peter Parkers Schulzeit zeigen könnte. *In einem Interview mit der Seite Woman's Wear Daily ''vom 17. Oktober 2016 verriet Tom Holland, dass man sich bereits in der frühen Planungsphase für das Sequel befände. So gab er an, dass bereits Gespräche darüber laufen würden, wer denn der neue Schurke werden soll und wohin die Reise gehen wird. *Am 9. Dezember 2016 berichtete ''Deadline.com, dass Sony das Spider-Man: Homecoming-Sequel für den 5. Juli 2019 festgelegt hat. Zudem wurde bestätigt, dass Tom Holland seine Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War und Spider-Man: Homecoming erneut aufnehmen wird. Als Produzenten werden, wie auch beim ersten Teil, Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal fungieren. *Am 17. Februar 2017 gab Filmstarts.de bekannt das der Film in Deutschland am 4. Juli 2019 anlaufen wird. *Am 3. April 2017 wurde bekannt, das der Zweite Teil Spider-Man während seines Junior-Jahres auf der Highscool zeigen soll, während ein dritter Teil das potentielle Senior-Jahr zeigen soll. *Am 11. Mai 2017 gab Holland in einem Interview mit CinePop auf die Frage hin, wen er sich als Schurken für den Zweiten Teil wünsche an, das er Kraven, Mysterio oder Spider Woman cool fände. *Am 21. Juni 2017 gab, Sony bekannt dass das Sequel eventuell einen anderen Helden des MCU beinhalten soll. Iron Man soll allderings kein Teil der geplanten Fortsetzung sein. *Am 28. Juni 2017 gaben Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal während einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, das Jon Watts sehr wahrscheinlich als Regisseur für das Sequel zurückkehren wird. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das die Dreharbeiten im April oder Mai 2018 beginnen sollen. *Am 29. Juni 2017 gab Amy Pascal bekannt, das der Film "wenige Minuten" nach Avengers 4 spielen soll. *Am 30. August 2017 wurde bekannt, das sich Chris McKenna und Erik Sommers in finalen Verhandlungen um das Drehbuch zum Zweiten Teil befänden. *Am 9. Dezember 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Jon Watts als Regisseur für Teil Zwei zurückkehren wird. *Am 10. Dezember 2017 wurde in einem Casting Video via Omega Underground bekannt, das Gwen Stacy eine Rolle im Sequel übernehmen soll. Sie soll dabei weniger den klassichen Comics entstammen sondern eine Ost-Europäische Austauschschülerin sein. *Am 31. März 2018 postete Tom Holland einige Behind-The-Scences-Fotos zum Dreh von Spider-Man: Homecoming. Dazu schrieb er folgende Zeilen:'' "I can’t believe we get to do this all over again. The Peter Parker Ned Leeds adventure continues."'' Zu Deutsch: ''"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir die Chance bekommen das alles noch mal zu tun. Die Peter Parker Ned Leeds Abenteuer gehen weiter." ''Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Jacob batalon seine Rolle abermals verköpern wird. *Am 23. April 2018 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit io9 bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten Anfang Juli in London beginnen sollen. Dazu gab Feige an, dass einige Teile des Films in New York, während wieder andere rund um den Globus stattfinden sollen. Bilder Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Spider-Man Filme